Madre trabajadora y defensora de los elfos
by Griffinn
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny y sus hijos van al cine a ver Star Wars VII. Todo parece que irá bien esa noche... O no.


**_Disclaimer:_** _nada del Potterverso (ni de Star Wars) me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción!_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Género escogido:**_ _Ciencia Ficción_

 _ **Película sorteada:**_ _Star Wars_

* * *

—Hermione, creo que eres la única que no va disfrazada.

La aludida miró a su alrededor ante las palabras de su amigo. Prácticamente todo el mundo (padres, madres, hijos, hermanos, abuelas…) se había disfrazado para la gran ocasión. Incluso sus acompañantes lo habían hecho. Todo el mundo menos ella.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer, si era una madre trabajadora y defensora de los elfos y señora de su casa? Bastantes cosas tenía que hacer, hombre ya.

—¿Y qué podía hacer, Harry, si soy una madre trabajadora y defensora de los elfos y señora de mi casa? Bastantes cosas tengo que hacer, hombre ya.

A veces, Hermione tenía la impresión de repetirse internamente.

Se encontraban esperando para poder entrar en la sala, ya que iban a ver Star Wars VII. A decir verdad, la veían por Harry, que siempre había sido fan de esas películas y había conseguido contagiárselas a casi toda la familia. Hermione también las había visto, pero no despertaban demasiado interés en ella. De ahí que no se disfrazase. Total, ¿de qué iría? ¿De princesa Leia esclava de Jabba el Hutt? Todavía podía imaginar las miradas lascivas de desconocidos.

El caso, que Harry era muy fan y siempre se encargaba de recordarlo.

—Todavía recuerdo cuando descubrí las películas que mi tío Vernon tenía guardadas. Fue una vez que llevaron a Dudley a los mundos de Yupi y yo me quedé solo en casa. Las películas estaban junto a otros títulos como "El fontanero, su mujer y otras cosas de meter", "Abierta hasta el amanecer" o "Independence Gay". Esa última creo que era la favorita de mi tío Vernon, siempre la veía los viernes por la noche.

Ginny había desistido de evitar que Harry hablase de esas cosas delante de los niños. Ni todos los "Esta noche no me apetece" ni los "Esta noche duermes en el sofá" habían logrado que Harry dejase de ser un bocazas. Peor para él.

El caso era que los miembros de la familia se habían disfrazado. Harry iba de Han Solo, con su pistola bláster de plástico que lanzaba tubitos rojos. Hermione ya estaba hasta el moño de que Harry le disparase los tubitos. A la próxima pensaba meterle los tubitos y la pistola por el culo.

Ginny, por su parte, se había disfrazado de princesa Leia. Pero de princesa Leia normal y corriente, con su vestido blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ginny en realidad no conocía la versión de Leia esclava de Jabba porque nunca había visto las películas. Siempre fingía delante de Harry. Por eso, le extrañaba ver a chicas en bikini y con cadenas atadas al cuello. Para colmo, Hermione no sabía si Ginny se había puesto ensaimadas de verdad en la cabeza o ese peinado era su cabello natural.

Ron se había disfrazado de Chewbacca, de tal modo que se había enfundado en un enorme disfraz de wookie que soltaba pelo como si de un perro se tratase. Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Ron, aunque sería conocedor de ello esa misma noche, es que Chewbacca era el personaje favorito de Hermione, y ver a Ron disfrazado de esa manera le ponía muy burra. Qué calores le entraban a Hermione. Encima, Ron a veces pronunciaba sonidos guturales similares a los del personaje, poniendo a Hermione muy cachonda.

Los niños también se habían disfrazado. James iba de morador de las arenas, levantando su rifle de plástico y gritando como un energúmeno. Albus iba de Luke Skywalker, constantemente recordando que no iba a besar a su tía sólo porque Luke y Leia lo hicieron en el Imperio Contraataca. Nadie le había pedido recrear dicha escena, maldita sea.

La pequeña Lily iba de disfrazada de jawa. Cada vez que se le preguntaba algo, ella contestaba:

—¡Uchini!

Todos habían interpretado que quería decir "Sí". Lo dedujeron cuando le preguntaron si quería ir al baño y acabó haciéndoselo encima, después de gritar "Uchini" muchas veces.

Rose, por su parte, iba de piloto rebelde, porque en la Alianza Rebelde también había mujeres. Y Hugo era un pequeño Darth Vader, constantemente levantando la mano como si quisiera ahogarles a todos. Un día era un día, pero mañana Hermione lo llevaría al psicólogo.

Por fin, entraron en la sala. Tras tomar asiento y ver los avances de otras películas, dio comienzo la película. Algunas personas encendieron sus sables de luz de plástico y los agitaban como paletos. Eh, vosotros, hay gente que quiere ver la película.

A Hermione, por otra parte, no se le olvidaba que estaban en un cine muggle. O en un cine a secas, para los magos el cine era un invento todavía no descubierto. En fin, que procuraba tener el máximo cuidado posible y usar la magia lo menos posible.

En fin, que la película había empezado y, de primeras, no le estaba gustando. Hay que entenderlo, ¿vale? La primera trilogía de Lucas estuvo muy bien, la segunda pasable, pero esta nueva película, que encima ni siquiera era de George Lucas… No sé, Hermione tenía sus serias dudas. O el autor de esta historia es quien realmente las tiene.

—Señor, tengo que pedirle que abandone la sala —pidió un acomodador al autor de esta historia.

—Pero quiero ver la película —protestó el autor de esta historia, que iba disfrazado de C-3P0.

—Usted ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Para usted todavía no se ha estrenado esta película. Por favor, abandone la sala.

El autor de esta historia protestó, pero acabó marchándose.

En fin, que como la película no le interesaba nada a Hermione, sacó un pergamino con una aburrida ordenanza del Ministerio, pero infinitamente más interesante que aquella película (¡qué vida más emocionante la de esta mujer, por Dios!), y dejó de prestar atención a todo lo demás. Hasta que…

—Vaya —oyó decir a Ron, muy sorprendido —, esto del 3D es lo más. Es como si tuvieses al personaje a tu lado, incluso puedes tocarlo.

Qué raro, no habían pagado por la sesión 3D. Miró hacia Ron y se sorprendió de verle tocando a un soldado imperial, el cual se dejaba hacer. _Ese es mi wookie, perra_ , pensó.

Pero espera, ¿por qué un tío disfrazado de soldado imperial no estaba sentado viendo la película? Miró entonces al resto de la sala, dándose cuenta de que había un montón de soldados imperiales, así como un tío vestido de negro con una espada roja que despedía luz. Por último, miró a la pantalla.

No había nada, sólo un escenario vacío.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Harry.

—Señor, ¿quiere dejar de tocarme la armadura? —se oyó que decía el soldado imperial al que Ron seguía tocando.

—Lo que os digo, esto del 3D es el mejor invento de todos los tiempos.

—Ron, cariño, no estamos en la sesión 3D de la película —apuntó Hermione.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué estoy tocando?

—¡Estás tocando a una persona de verdad?

—Que… ¡¿qué?!

Ron apartó las manos mientras el soldado empuñaba su rifle y le apuntaba. Disparó justo cuando Ron se apartó. ¡El rifle disparaba blásters de verdad!

—¡Eh! ¡Ese rifle disparaba blásters de verdad! —gritó Harry. Nos hemos dado cuenta, genio — ¡Yo también quiero uno!

—¡Ni hablar, me destrozarás la casa! —gritó Ginny.

 _Panda de besugos_ , pensó Hermione. Miró entonces a Hugo, que seguía con la mano levantada hacia la pantalla, como si quisiese estrangularla.

 _No_ , pensó por un momento. _No puede ser. ¿Puede ser? No, no puede ser. ¿O sí? No, imposible. ¿Seguro? Que sí, jopé._ Entonces, ¿cómo se explicaba aquello? ¿Acaso…? ¡¿Acaso Hugo había realizado magia involuntaria?!

Oh, la pesadilla de toda madre bruja.

Se levantó en mitad de la sala.

—Eh, tú, que no veo —oyó que decía alguien detrás suya. Hizo caso omiso.

Como siempre, ella tendría que resolver aquello. Ella, madre trabajadora y defensora de los elfos, también tenía que encargarse de los estropicios provocados por sus hijos. Aquello entraba también dentro del paquete.

Sacó su varita de su bolso y la alzó.

— _¡Inmobilus!_ —gritó.

La sala entera se quedó paralizada, de igual manera que aquella vez en su segundo año en Hogwarts cuando paralizó a un montón de duendecillos de Cornualles y luego tenía ganas de aplastar a esas criaturillas infernales. No quería hacer lo mismo con los miembros de esa sala, no, qué va.

—Harry —llamó a su amigo —. Ron y tú dedicaos a aturdir a los asistentes de la sala.

—Pero la película se está poniendo muy interesante, Hermione —protestó Harry.

—La escena está vacía y los personajes campan a sus anchas por la sala. Haz lo que te digo.

—Jo.

Harry y Ron se levantaron y comenzaron a aturdir a los muggles. Hermione, por su parte, caminó hacia los personajes que habían salido de la pantalla. Ginny se había quedado cuidando de los niños.

—Bueno, mañana tengo mucho mucho trabajo y no me gustaría tener aquí a toda una brigada del Ministerio. Soy una madre trabajadora y defensora de los elfos, puedo resolver esto por mí misma —carraspeó y apuntó a los personajes. Sin embargo, no recordaba un hechizo para devolver a personajes ficticios a una película. De hecho, no existía tal hechizo. Tendría que improvisar.

—Esto… _¿Retornare… a la película?_

No, no había funcionado. Para colmo, los personajes se acercaban hacia ella, soldados con sus rifles en mano y el tío de la espada agitándola de manera amenazadora, cual paleto de pueblo.

—Probemos con otra cosa… _¿Las rosas son rojas… eh… volved a la maldita película?_

Tampoco dio resultado. Hermione puso en orden sus pensamientos, hasta que dio con el hechizo correcto, maldiciéndose por no haberse dado cuenta desde el principio. Achacó su descuido a que estaba muy estresada por el trabajo y la vida en general.

— _¡Finite Incantatem!_

Los personajes, todos a una, volvieron a la película y continuaron con ella.

—¡Bravo, Hermione! —gritaron Harry, Ron, Ginny y los niños.

—¡Gracias! Chicos, ¿ya habéis desmayado a todos? —Harry y Ron asintieron — Perfecto, ahora tendréis que desmemorizarlos, aquí hay mucha gente.

Los dos magos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Aquí hay como cien personas, Hermione —protestó Ron.

—Culpa a tu hijo por sacar a los personajes de la película. Involuntariamente, eso sí.

—¿Nos ayudará al menos? —preguntó Harry, suplicante.

Hermione bufó.

—Soy una madre trabajadora y defensora de los elfos, pero hasta yo necesito un descanso. Quite de en medio.

Tiró a una aturdida anciana de una de las butacas de primera fila, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó, relajándose.

—Ah, lo necesitaba.

Y se quedó descansando mientras oía de fondo los hechizos desmemorizadores y a los niños preguntando cuándo podrían ver el resto de la película.

Esa noche no, desde luego.


End file.
